


Fate

by Forthediehards



Series: Fallen Angels [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Guts are involved, KAJ AND ALARIC ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO MY FRIEND AND HER WEBCOMIC, Kaj and Alaric are the main characters, Really graphic descriptions of violence and wounds, Sa'ti is only in this for like four seconds, So I put it as gen fic bc Kaj and Alaric are buds and not lovers, There is a lot of blood, but anyway, fair warning, if you're not into reading about gore please do not read this, it's also very sad if you've been following the fallen angels verse, this deviates from the Fallen Angels canon btw this is technically an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But something strikes him as odd just as soon as the relief comes, and that’s the very disturbing fact that Alaric’s wings are missing. Kaj opens his mouth to speak, but words die at the back of his throat and fear rushes him forward to his friend’s aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. It's quite sad! Please read the notes at the end of the work where I give proper credit to my friend for using her characters <3

The first thing he smells is blood. Its a deep coppery scent that burns the back of his throat and makes his stomach churn in disgust. Stale and unwelcome, it almost makes Kaj want to abort the mission and return to the sanctuary, if only he hadn’t lost Alaric somewhere in the madness.

Heartbeat racing in his ears, Kaj takes a deep breath and continues forward in his endeavor to locate his missing friend.The sickening smell only grows worse with every step, and Kaj wishes Sa’ti were here with him as well to help lighten the mood.

“Alaric?” He calls very softly, aiming to avoid drawing attention to himself. Hunters crawl around this area like cockroaches and if he’s not careful, he can step right into a trap.

When the silence greets him, it does nothing to quell the storm brewing in his belly. Something isn’t right here, because Alaric has been gone far too long and that god-awful stench is seeping into Kaj’s pores.

When he turns the corner to see a familiar tuft of blond hair, everything feels okay momentarily. He’s found Alaric and now they can go back home and forget this mission ever happened!

But something strikes him as odd just as soon as the relief comes, and that’s the very disturbing fact that Alaric’s wings are missing. Kaj opens his mouth to speak, but words die at the back of his throat and fear rushes him forward to his friend’s aid.

There is so much blood.

“A-Alaric!” Kaj chokes out, reaching a shaky hand forward to touch his friend’s face. However, the older man’s eyes are glassy and lifeless, and not even a twitch of recognition flickers in his expression. Kaj’s heart flip flops as the terrible realization dawns on him: Alaric is in grave danger.

His breath catches as he looks to Alaric’s chest in search of movement. He barely has three seconds to check before a shuffle to his left startles him out of his trance.

“He did this for you, you know.” The hunter seethes, coming up behind Alaric and flashing Kaj a sinister smile. “While you were too busy distracted by flowers, this one right here came after me. I had originally wanted your wings, but I suppose his will do just as well.”

Kaj is speechless for a moment, letting the hunter’s words soak into his brain. Alaric had…gone after a threat because Kaj wasn’t paying attention? Guilt feels like fire in his veins as he watches a single tear slip down Alaric’s cheek.

“You - You got what you wanted! Just give him back and let me take him home.” Kaj finally spits out, his fingers curling into fists at his sides. The hunter laughs, sudden and loud, and dips his head backwards as if it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

“Why on Earth would I do that? I’ve got another beautiful pair of wings standing right in front of me.” 

“Kaj –” Alaric speaks up then, though his voice is raspy and laced with pain. “Run.”

“But, I -”

“Enough!” The hunter bellows, cutting Kaj off with a sickening glare. The glint of a blade is visible as he shifts his sword behind Alaric, and Kaj thinks his heart might burst in the center of his chest. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Wait! What are you..?”

For the first few seconds, time seems to slow down. Kaj watches the man raise his blade high above Alaric, and knows immediately what he’s planning to do. He pushes himself off the ground and breaks out into a sprint, rushing forward to pull Alaric out of the way of a nasty blow. However, the last few seconds speed back up into normal time and Kaj simply isn’t fast enough. He watches the blade slice clean through Alaric’s chest, feels the burning hot blood against his skin and winces as it splashes into his eyes. A gasp escapes his throat and hangs heavily in the air, and he’s unable to look away as the sword is thrust through Alaric again and again and again. 

A sickly, gurgling sound erupts from Alaric’s mouth, followed by a thin line of dripping blood and the wet sound of crackling breaths. Each cut splashes more of Alaric’s blood across Kaj’s skin and it feels like acid burning immediately upon contact. He can’t move, he can’t think, he can’t even breathe as he watches Alaric’s body slouch forward and go limp the very moment his heart stops beating.

And what’s worse, is Kaj could see the exact moment it stopped through a gaping hole in the center of his friend’s chest, exposing pink spongy lungs and a once lively heart now stilled and spurting blood from numerous slashes across the organ’s surface.

Below that, Alaric’s midsection is torn as well, and his intestines have long since spilled free from their warm confines and onto the icy cold pavement with a wet slurp. Following in their wake is a slippery stomach that lands atop the intestines and slides onto the concrete in a display of utmost defeat.

And Kaj is bathing in the liquid that once flowed through those veins, pumped by the very heart that lies quiet and still behind cracked ribs. He can feel the blood seeping into his skin, clogging his pores and eroding his being. The nausea that washes over him like an angry wave is almost overbearing, but Kaj doesn’t even have time to throw up when the blade is then turned on him in a threatening manner.

“A shame for you to value a flower more than the life of a companion. Not to worry, dear boy, you’ll be with him soon enough.” 

And though fear grips his heart and weighs his feet down to the ground for a few horrifying moments, Kaj finds the feeling in his wings strong enough to hoist his rigid body up from the pavement. For Alaric’s sake, he won’t let the hunter profit from two pairs of wings. He won’t let his friend’s death be in vain.

His wings flap thunderously as he shoots through the night sky and away from danger faster than he’s ever flown before. He manages to hold his nausea and his tears until he makes it to the front door of the sanctuary, but the moment Sa’ti’s shocked face comes into view, he loses all his strength and empties the contents of his stomach into his lover’s lap before promptly slipping into unconsciousness against the unforgiving floor with one final thought on his mind:

This is all your fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaj and Alaric are both original characters that my friend created and they show up in her webcomic, Quench. If you could be so kind as to check out the webcomic, we would both be grateful! She also has art up of her characters on her blog if you want to see what they look like outside of the comic!!
> 
> Comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Her Blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com (( her art is under http://kahentine.tumblr.com/tagged/mells-art; ))


End file.
